


Hypnoirsis

by Geist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altersex, Bondage, College, Consensual Mind Control, Detective, F/F, Girl With Dick, Handcuffs, Hypnosis, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Professor - Freeform, Sex, Stripping, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, noir, student, trigger phrase, university campus, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: On a campus where sex is cheap and the students are easy (and vice-versa), there’s a rogue hypnotist on the loose. Only one woman has the balls (and dick) to stand up for truth and throbbing, rock-hard justice.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Hypnoirsis

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

There are a thousand stories on the naked campus, most of them starring naked people. This is one of them.

Naomi Nowst stood by the classroom's rain lashed windows, staring out across the grey, sodden grounds. Thunder grumbled, somewhere in the distance. She would have taken a drag on her cigarette, but she didn't smoke, so she sucked the end of a pencil instead. Somewhere, out there in the collegiate jungle, there was a killer on the loose.

Okay, not a killer. A criminal, though. Actually, it was kind of hard to say if a crime had been committed. A misdemeanour, possibly? But that didn't sound nearly as dramatic. So, there was a wrongdoer on the loose. Malefactor. Yeah, that worked.

"You're out there," Naomi growled. "And I'm gonna find you."

She dropped her cigarette to the floor, stubbed it out with her heel. Her pencil splintered underfoot.

"Wait, crap, I needed that."

The deal was this. Naomi's alma mater was all women, some with dicks - not the private kind, except yes the private kind, except no they didn't keep them all that private - some without. To say the atmosphere was sexual would be like saying a troop of bonobos were a bit frisky. Simple enough, save that this joint had one other twist. The neuroscience department was leagues ahead of any other. Upshot? They knew how to hypnotise people. Reliably, scientifically, effectively.

The school being the place it was, arrangements were immediately made to pervert this tech. Now every member of staff and studentry came preloaded with a trigger phrase. If someone spoke your phrase, you could let it sink into you, take you over, and put you into a state colloquially known as 'mindblanking'. You'd be suggestible, pliant, and very, very horny. Once you came out of it, you never remembered what had happened, but damn if you weren't relaxed afterwards. And if, for whatever reason, you'd climaxed during, the sense-memory of it tended to linger.

Suffice it to say, getting blanked was a popular pastime. Enjoying the company of blankees was even more popular. It had lead to the development of a hypno clinic, running a system of 'relief rooms' all across campus. No one knew their own code phrase. The temptation to blank oneself recreationally would be too great. Staff knew their students' phrases, and hypno clinic workers had access on a strictly monitored, case-by-case basis.

Which brought Naomi back to her quarry. Whoever she was, she was blanking people all over campus, outside the clinic system, leaving cum-soaked, orgasm-addled folks in her wake. She seemed able to strike anywhere and at anyone, faculty or otherwise. That meant she'd illicitly acquired everyone's code phrase. How? Who? Naomi intended to find out. For justice. Or at least her own nosiness. No one had actually complained, after all.

Along these mean corridors a woman must walk, naked and unafraid. Naomi was unafraid, but only slightly naked, today favouring a belly-baring crop-top and a skirt that was short enough to let her flash a little peek of panty-lace with every step she took. Without any false modesty, she'd happily say she had gams that didn't quit. They drew admiring glances as she strode through the halls.

If she wanted to get anywhere, she had to go straight to the source. One capa de tutti capi ruled the roost in this educational facility of the damned. She had ears everywhere, eyes most places, a finger in every pussy and a hand around every cock. Mess with her and you'd...really wish you hadn't. She could be pretty mean. And she knew every inch of the university's seamy, seedy underbelly. The dame was trouble.

Also she was Naomi's bestie, so that made things easy.

Naomi found her brooding in the library, reading a book of frankly pornographic punk poetry. Lucia Lionel. Goth queen bee of the campus. Half-shaved, half-long haircut, ass-kicking platform boots, fishnets and short shorts. Leather jacket open over an exceedingly low-cut top. Lots of black, from her hair to her clothes to her thick gloss lipstick. The industrial quantities of eyeliner and shadow went without saying.

"Lucia!" Naomi enthused, flopping down on the chair next to her. "Lucy Liu. Lake Lucerne. The famous Italian city of Lucc-"

"Please stop," Lucia said, neatly folding the corner of her page, shutting the book with a snap and laying it on the arm of her chair. "What do you want, Naomi?"

"Oh, not much. Just solving the greatest caper of all time, is all."

"This mystery hypnotist?"

"Yes!"

"Meh. Why bother. Clinic'll get her eventually."

"Aww c'mon." Naomi pouted. "You're my first lead. At least help me figure this out. Who'd be slutty enough to let themselves get blanked by a stranger?"

"We're all sluts here," said Lucia, laconically.

"Well. True." That didn't help much, but there was something about the way Lucia had said it.

"Luciaaaaaaa."

"What?"

"You know something, don't you?"

"Maybe. What of it?"

"So tell me!"

"What's in it for me?"

"The gratitude and affection of your best friend?"

"Again, meh. I think it'll be funnier watching you run round like a headless chicken."

Naomi puffed herself up in indignation. "What about finding this villainous wrongdoer? What about justice?"

"She's hardly a wrongdoer if all her victims are willing, no? Surprised people aren’t lining up to get blanked by someone who isn't staff."

With that, Lucia picked her book back up, flipped it back open to her marked page and started to read again. Naomi peered over her shoulder.

"Pussy! Dick! Dickpussy!" she read aloud. "Put it on me! Put it in me! Put it fucking in me and on me!"

"Huh," she said. "Good flow, but I think the rhyme scheme needs a little work."

"Naomi," said Lucia.

"Lucia," said Naomi.

"Naomi." Lucia dropped her voice into a more threatening register.

"Lucylucylucia. Tell me."

"No."

"Okay. You wanna play hardball, huh?"

Naomi swung her legs up onto her chair and crawled over the arm, tumbling into Lucia's lap. Lucia squawked in surprise, then sighed and laid her book aside once more as Naomi arranged herself atop her, straddling her legs.

"Now Lucia," Naomi said, sultry, seductive, leaning in close, squashing her tits against Lucia's, putting her lips so close to Lucia's face that she could have closed the distance and kissed her in an instant.

"Here's what I'm gonna do if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"I'm terrified," Lucia deadpanned.

"For starters, I'm not gonna fuck you."

"Gosh, I'll be sex-starved. What with only being able to fuck, uh, every other bitch in the place."

"But that's not all. Everyone else I get with, I'm going to tell you about. In immense detail."

She grabbed Lucia's hand, drew it down to her crotch and under her skirt. Instinctively, Lucia cupped her hand around Naomi's cock and balls, squeezing them through her panties. Naomi was sure she heard her murmur faintly.

"I know you love this dick," Naomi continued, so hypnotically that she might have been inducted into the mysteries of the neuroscience department. "Won't it drive you mad to know everyone else is getting it and you aren't?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You can't resist me."

"Wanna try?"

With a groan, Lucia dragged her hand away from Naomi's package, slumping defeated in her chair. "Alright, fine."

"Yay! 'Cos, y'know, I really would have hated to stop having sex with you."

"Yeah, yeah. So, here it is. One' a my sluts actually ran into the Mystery Hypnotist the other day. And she told it to me like this."

Listening intently, Naomi settled into Lucia's lap, ready for her testimony/story time.

\---

Her name was Maxine Marshall, but she went by Max. She'd stayed behind after her art history lecture one evening, hoping to catch up with the woman with whom she was currently obsessed. Unfortunately, both her crush and the teacher had had a similar idea. And the teacher was doing far better with said crush than Max had to date. So she hid, a couple of rows up among the serried ranks of the lecture hall's seats.

Professor Liv was the teacher. Her long, frizzy brown hair, streaked with grey, her loose flowing clothes, multiple dangling necklaces, clicky-clacky bangles and her general hippy nature belied her status as a silver vixen of a seductress. She taught pretty much everything art-related, and was quite infamous for her creative uses of blanking. In one particular instance, after one of her classes had collectively fucked every life drawing model she'd brought in, she'd blanked the entire class for a weekend and assigned them to produce a piece based on the experience, or at least the aftermath thereof.

And now she leaned into Max's crush, a tall, dark-skinned beauty. Even her name was gorgeous, though that might have been Max's bias talking. Persephone Paras. Everyone called her Penny. Liv stroked back her hair, whispered something into her ear. Penny giggled, whispered something back, and Liv trailed her fingers down her stomach. Max's knuckles tightened. She wondered if she should announce her presence, see if Liv would try it on with her and hopefully get some face - or other body part - time with her crush.

She was just about to when the lecture hall's door banged open and a singular figure came marching in. She had red hair down to her waist, and a chic cream trench coat fluttered around her body. A golden carnivale mask covered the upper half of her face, while a black bandana emblazoned with purple spirals disguised the lower. Liv and Penny wheeled around to confront the interloper.

She approached them swiftly, body swaying like a snake's. As soon as she was close enough, she whispered something. After what seemed like a moment's hesitation, Liv and Penny went slack. Their arms hung by their sides, their expressions went neutral, their eyes focussed on nothing.

"Good girls," the Mystery Hypnotist said. "Now, do you want to undress for me?"

Liv was the first to make a move, throwing off her paint-spattered overcoat, dragging her long, loose cardigan up and over her head. Meanwhile, Penny crouched to unlace her sneakers, ending up face to tip with the Hypnotist's cock. She was panting with excitement, and looked about ready to lunge right for it.

The hypnotist held up a finger. "Clothes off first," she said, "then you can have it."

Penny looked disappointed, but obeyed, undoing her laces with remarkable speed and precision for someone whose higher functions had been blocked. She yanked her shoes off, stood, unfastened her jeans and wriggled them off her hips. Max had to suppress a gasp as she whipped them down and stepped out of them, baring long, sleek legs. Even side on, her arse was just perfect: two pert cheeks bisected by the strap of a navy blue thong, a little whale-tail triangle of fabric sitting neatly between them at the top.

Shifting round in her eagerness to strip completely, Penny turned to face Max, just for a moment, before the hypnotist gripped her shoulder and swivelled her back towards herself. But a moment was all Max had needed to glimpse the glistening wetness staining Penny's panties and dribbling down her thighs. What she wouldn't have given to be the one licking it from those legs and burying her tongue deep in Penny's snatch.

Tussling with her shirt, Penny gave up with an exasperated growl, solving them problem by tearing it open, scattering buttons everywhere. Max's stomach did flips at the sight of her in nothing but a thong and bra, and as if hypnotised herself, she groped up beneath her skirt, cupping her mound through her panties, imagining it was her crush's twat she had in her hand instead of her own.

Liv was down to her underwear as well, and she reached behind herself and flicked open her bra, dragging it away from her chest, her tits sagging into soft torpedoes, nipples erect and upthrust. Likewise, Penny bared her breasts, and Max almost fell over as she leaned out from behind the desk to catch sight of them. They were wonderful: buoyant and rounded with teats the colour of dark chocolate. Max swallowed hard, ducking back behind the chair as the Hypnotist's gaze swept momentarily towards her. By the time she dared to peek out again, Penny and Liv were stepping out of their panties, and if Max had fallen in love with her darling's titties, she fell twice as hard for her pussy. Even from this distance, she could see how fat and puffy with arousal it was, and it drooled fresh moisture down her legs. Max's fantasy of having her face buried in it returned, and she tightened her grip on her own quim.

Penny went to pull her little round-framed glasses from her face, but the Hypnotist, watching hungrily, stopped her.

“Ah-ah,” she said. “You can leave those where they are.”

Dressed in nothing more than her sandals and a few beads, Liv was already kneeling. Her fingers found their way between her fur-lined labia, and a harsh cry escaped her as she rubbed her luxuriant bush into juice-soaked flatness.

"No," the Hypnotist said. "Hands off, both of you. You haven't earned that yet. Now," she added, gripping her monster of a dick and giving it a couple of quick pumps, "can you guess how you can earn it?"

Mindblankees weren't particularly good at abstract reasoning, but the answer, fortunately, wasn't a difficult one. Penny dropped to her knees next to Liv, both of them scrambling forward to worship their new goddess and her graven idol. The Hypnotist groaned as two sets of lips trailed sloppy, slobbery kisses down the entire length of her shaft, smeared lipstick prints in different shades, delineating the territories Penny and Liv had staked out. Penny's moans were quick and shrill, Liv's deeper, lustier. Her crush's took precedence, naturally, but both of them resonated in Max's head, spurring her to drag her hand up her panties, dip her fingers under her waistband and drive them deep into her dripping slit, a hastily stifled gasp of her own echoing in her throat.

She might have been caught, then, but fortunately the threesome down on the lecture floor were making far too much noise for that. Liv swivelled round, seating herself between the Hypnotist's legs, wrapping her arms around them, and, squatting on her tiptoes, raised herself up so that the Hypnotist's heavy balls hung across her face. She stuck out her tongue and licked them, opened her mouth wide so she could envelop one then the other, leaving them glistening in her spit. Penny had her cock all to herself, and took full advantage, blending her and Liv's lip prints into blurred streaks with long, lavish licks. A huge pearl of precum formed at the tip, and hung quivering, swelling as it gathered more fluid. Before it could fall, Penny was on it, cockhead in her mouth, tongue swirling round the Hypnotist's slit, her eyes closed in bliss.

The Hypnotist moaned, and Liv, in a rare moment when her vision wasn't obscured by testicles, saw what her partner/rival was doing. She swung herself back round, kneeling before the Hypnotist again, and shouldered Penny out of the way, bobbing her head down and sucking hard. Penny uttered an aggrieved growl and tangled her fingers in Liv's hair, yanking her backwards before she returned her lips to her treasure.

Perhaps out of fear for the safety of her penis, the Hypnotist rested her palms on Penny and Liv's heads, pushing Penny back from her urgent suckling.

"Hey now," she said. "Play nice. Mouths open, tongues out, please."

Her thralls did exactly as they were told, sticking out their tongues as far as they could go, drool dripping from them. The hypnotist began to vigorously jerk her cock, the accumulated saliva covering it setting up a slick, squishy sound, until another bead of precum swelled at her tip. She daubed it onto Penny's tongue, and did the same for Liv.

"Now, kiss and make up."

Sheer bad luck meant that Penny was facing away from Max, so she couldn't quite as easily imagine herself as the one locking her mouth to those sweet, tender lips, and her envy flared, along with the heat in her pussy. In an agony of desire, she watched Liv do what she so badly wanted to do, while her fingers slished back and forth against her sopping, slippery inner walls, each thrust brining a new jolt of deeply conflicted pleasure.

Penny and Liv finished swilling their little globs of pre back and forth, and broke apart, panting, cheeks flushed, sticky lines of saliva bridging their mouths. They turned back to their true desire, the twitching, solid rod of flesh that their subconsciouses wanted stuffed in every orifice they possessed. Mouths would do, for now.

The Hypnotist let Liv suck first, sighing as her lips closed over her cockhead. A moment later, popping it out, she offered it to Penny, who just as eagerly engulfed her saliva slick glans. Max, peering over the top of the chair, watched her crush's cheeks hollow, saw her lips pursed tight around the shaft. She drew in a hiss of breath through her teeth, no longer sure whether she wanted to be in the Hypnotist's position or down on her knees in front of her with Liv and Penny. Her fantasies oscillated wildly between the two scenarios. Her pussy was pulsing with need, and she worked a third finger into herself to satisfy it.

With each switch between Liv and Penny, the Hypnotist shoved her cock deeper into their mouths, sometimes thrusting, sometimes letting them push their lips down its length. When Liv took her next turn, a twitch of the Hypnotist's hips sent it sliding into her throat. Liv took it with a practised gulp, automatically pushing down, swallowing inch after inch, while Penny looked on with something that might have been envy, if she weren't incapable of feeling such a complex emotion. The Hypnotist threw back her head, moaning, and grabbed the back of Liv's head, tangling her fingers in her hair. She piled on the pressure, thrusting forward, burying her dick in Liv's gullet, and at the same time she dragged her onto it. At last, a thick bulge distending her throat, Liv's nose fetched up against the Hypnotist's crotch.

The Hypnotist held Liv in place until she began to struggle for air. Even when the Hypnotist let go, Liv seemed reluctant to pull herself away. Finally, the urge to breathe overwhelmed her, and she reared back, lips popping off the Hypnotist's engorged glans in a spray of spittle. Liv sat panting and drooling, while the Hypnotist lined her cock up for Penny's go.

Max, by now, was ambivalent about the fact it was the Hypnotist rather than her making use of her crush's mouth. The sight of that huge prick sliding between Penny's pretty lips and disappearing down her esophagus was such potent masturbation fodder that Max almost didn't begrudge the Hypnotist her position at all. Her world was narrowing, shrinking to encompass herself, her hot, clenching cunt, and the sight of Penny getting facefucked. All other concerns were secondary. Her juices stained her panties; bottled up screams threatened to burst free of her as she worked her clit. She was about ready to walk out there and announce herself to the Hypnotist if it meant she got some of that dick too.

Penny throated the Hypnotist's cock in one massive swallow, lunging onto it before the Hypnotist even had a chance to do anything. The Hypnotist had to put a hand on her forehead and shove her back, not without some difficulty. In her eagerness, Penny had grabbed the Hypnotist's arse and latched on tight.

With room to maneuver, the Hypnotist fucked Penny's mouth like she had Liv's, faster this time, more forcefully, her hips bumping Penny's face with such force that it made Max wince. Penny merely held onto the Hypnotist's hips, throwing herself into her thrusts, the bulge of the Hypnotist's cock appearing and disappearing in her neck, drool rolling down her chin.

The Hypnotist whipped her cock from Penny's mouth and slapped its saliva-slick bulk against Liv's cheek, making her turn her head to take it. The Hypnotist gave her the same treatment she'd given Penny, and Liv's gagging gasps filled the lecture hall, accompanied by Penny's harsh whimpers. Max - her teeth grit and her fingers aching with the workout she was giving them - focussed on the significant puddles that had accumulated between Liv and her crush's legs, watching as their pussies dripped onto the floorboards. She could have happily lain beneath Penny and let that sweet honey drool straight into her mouth. A fresh surge of bliss engulfed her, and a little shuddery cry escaped her.

Fortunately, the Hypnotist chose that exact moment to let out a long, high moan, folding herself over Liv and humping her head. She looked as though she was going to cum straight into the professor's stomach, but at the last moment she straightened back up, panting, clearly on the edge. She pulled her cock from Liv's mouth and held herself steady for a moment, breathing heavily. Liv and Penny swayed from side to side on their knees, like charmed snakes, their hands twitching by their flanks. Max was certain that if the order not to touch themselves hadn't still stood, they'd have been flat on their backs, legs spread with both sets of fingers buried in their cunts, rubbing themselves raw.

The Hypnotist jammed her cock against Penny's lips, Penny swallowing it in a second, and bucked against her with wild, uncoordinated motions. She moaned again, shook from head to toe and dragged her dick out once more, jerking her hand along its entire length.

"Hands out!" she managed to bark, and Liv and Penny held their hands cupped beneath their tits, arching back with looks of ecstasy on their faces, ready for the bounty they were about to receive.

With a scream, the Hypnotist came, thick white ropes of jizz geysering from her cock. She covered Penny's face and tits first, letting it dribble down to fill her cupped hands, then twisted to the side, to do the same for Liv. Finally, she was still, and there was nothing but the sound of Liv and Penny licking their lips and raising their hands to their mouths to swallow their treats.

Grinding her thumbtip against her clit, Max, drawing in her breath through her teeth, her walls gripping her fingers and a dizzying bolt of pleasure crashing down on her head. Dazed, feeling overwhelmed and unbelieving, Max decided that now might be a good time to get the Hypnotist arrested. After all, the kudos could only improve her chances with her crush.

And it might have worked out, if, in her post-orgasmic state, she hadn't bumped the little foldable writing tablet attached to the seat in front of her. She might even have gotten away with that, were it not for the fact that the foldable tablet was still unfolded. The foldable, still unfolded tablet that had somebody's carelessly abandoned pen perched precariously at its edge. Which fell to the floor with a clatter that sounded deafeningly loud, even in the vastness of the lecture hall.

It immediately attracted the Hypnotist's attention. She whirled round, her coat flaring dramatically, and caught sight of Max just as she was peeking out over the row of seats.

"Maxine Marshall," she said, and it sounded like she was smiling under that bandana. "Ruby Multitude Armistice."

Those three words scintillated through Max's mind, firing up deeply embedded routines, dropping her into a liminal space that was the precursor to true blanking. Here, her massively accelerated thought processes would let her decide in under a second whether she wanted to accept it. She weighed the pros and cons. On the one hand, catch the villain, be the hero, stop this abuse of the hypno clinic's system. On the other, that dick, though. And she'd be getting fucked with her crush. Maybe the Hypnotist would even have them make out for her entertainment.

Fuck it. She hadn't had a good blanking in a long while. She let the words sink deeper into her brain, wiping away all cares, all worries. It was good to obey. Obeying meant satisfying the urgent need to fuck creeping over her entire body...

She woke up naked on the floor, covered in cum, feeling both sore and immensely satisfied, with the residual heat of multiple orgasms suffusing her. Yet more jizz leaked from her pussy, and when she slid a finger in to check herself she found it as loose and relaxed as the rest of her.

Liv and Penny were stirring too. They sat up, blinking at her and themselves.

"Max?" Penny said. "She got you too?"

"Yes," said Liv. "I'd thought you'd left, Ms. Marshall."

"Umm," said Max. "I should probably explain..."

\---

"And - nnn - she told you all that, huh?" Naomi asked.

Her most potent interrogation technique had ended up being a hand down Lucia's shorts, fingers curled into her pussy. When Lucia cooperated, she wriggled them faster, when she held back, or omitted information, Naomi cruelly slackened her pace. Lucia, in the course of helping Naomi with her enquiries, had likewise ended up with her hand wrapped around Naomi's cock, and with slow, teasing strokes endeavoured to throw her off the scent.

"She sang like a canary."

"All that detail?"

"Mmhmm."

"Even her code phrase, which she wouldn't have remembered and you definitely shouldn't know. Unless...wait! You're the Mystery Hypnotist!"

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I have long red hair? Obviously I made the code phrase up. The rest is all true."

She paused, stroking Naomi's cock a bit faster as she reminisced on the tale she'd just recounted. "Okay, maybe a little bit of fantasising."

"Hrmm. A likely story. I got my eye on you, Lionel."

"Yeah, well, I've got my hand on your cock."

Naomi eeped, as Lucia tightened her grip and jerked her harder. Groaning, she buried her fingers deep in Lucia's twat, frigging her until they were both moaning in harmony. Naomi's balls tightened, and she soaked her underwear with her cum.

"Great," Naomi said, "now I've gotta go change."

"Oh, you've got to go change? What about my panties, huh, making me soak them for the last fifteen minutes?"

Naomi hopped off Lucia's lap. Lucia stretched out her legs, wincing as she shook off the effects of having a few dozen kilos of best friend masquerading as a detective sitting on her for a quarter of an hour.

"You're a loose cannon, Nowst," Lucia called to her retreating back.

Naomi glanced back over her shoulder, saw the smirk on Lucia’s face, and, though she couldn’t help but grin herself, affected a growl. "But I get results, dammit."

Going back to her dorm and changing into fresh underwear was a result, right? Besides, now she had a lead. Sort of a lead. A hunch.

Hypno clinic staff had access to all the code phrases, on a provisional basis. When someone came to be blanked, you accessed the database and brought up their code. As you said it, the same post-hypnotic commands that kept the phrase from entering the blankee's long-term memory would be at work in your own synapses, and you'd find that a few seconds later, you'd forgotten it completely. Every request made to the database was logged, tracked and scrupulously reviewed. A neat, self-contained system that curtailed the possibility of abuse from the get-go. Only someone had subverted it.

The clinic was the source. That was where Naomi had to go. And, lucky for her, she had a woman on the inside. She assumed she did, anyway. She'd probably spoken a sentence to Izzy Iaso in her entire life. That, to Naomi, made them the firmest of friends.

Izzy was working one of the clinic's satellite relief rooms, volunteering as an attendant. In the relief rooms, tranced nymphos offered themselves up to sate the needs of the rest of the school, often submitting to a few days worth of mindblanking. Sometimes a week, if they were lucky. The mindblanking process left you with enough wherewithal to perform the daily necessities of life, but the attendants were on hand to keep their charges safe, nourished and hygienic. A noble calling, and one for the strong-willed, since you had to actually, you know, work, rather than joining in on the lewdness happening all around you.

However, when Naomi reached the suite to which she was bound, her keen investigator's senses quickly told her something was amiss. For one thing, the attendant's desk wasn't being attended to. Naomi scanned the room. It was a large, pleasantly neutral-coloured space, with doors all around leading off to individual cubicles. The big double doors directly behind the desk opened out into the public orgy space. They were well soundproofed. Only the faintest hints of ecstatic screams and moans escaped through them.

Naomi narrowed her eyes, scanning for clues. There, seeping beneath the door to one of the private cubicles. White. Sticky. Cum. Naomi swiftly crossed to it, crouched, dipped her finger into it. She sniffed her fingertip, then gave it a lick.

"It's pure," she muttered, to no one in particular. Then she realised what she'd done and made a face.

She would have kicked down the door, but she'd have gotten into trouble if she'd damaged it. So she knocked politely first, then when nobody answered, shoved it open and burst into the cubicle.

"Freeze, scumbags!" she demanded, her hands up in a vague karate pose. "I'm an undergrad on the edge and I've got nothing to...oh. Huh."

The cubicle's one occupant wasn't in any position to say much. She sat splay-legged on a low bench, her crisp white attendant's coat made much less crisp by spatters of cum, a river of which leaked from beneath her thighs. Her tits were crusted in the stuff, as was her face, her bobbed brown hair plastered to her skin. A thin dribble of jizz rolled from her blissfully smiling mouth. Her head lolled on her shoulders, her eyes were closed, and a quiet snore rasped in her throat.

"Damn shame," Naomi said, shaking her head. She took a fresh pencil from her pocket and popped it into her mouth. "Pretty thing like her, struck down in her prime. Helloooooo? Izzy? Jeez, some cute weirdo in a mask shows up with your codes and that's all it takes? You must have been pent up, girl."

Izzy stirred in her sleep, grunted and slumped to the side a bit more.

"Eh, happens to the best of us, I guess."

Those investigative senses were talking to her again. Despite the general mess the Hypnotist - presumably - had made of Izzy, one part of her was totally unsullied.

Her glasses! Naomi leaned in closer. They were clean alright, but there were streaks on them, and whoever it was who'd wiped them off had missed a couple specks of jizz.

"Glasses..." Naomi pondered. "Wait! Glasses are also called spectacles!" She paced around the cubicle, brushing past various bits of erotic furniture while her mind whirled with possibilities.

"You can make a spectacle of yourself. A public spectacle. But the Hypnotist's the opposite of public; she likes to work in private. Private, like this cubicle. And what's a cubicle? A cube. Dice. She's dicing with danger."

Naomi shoved a sex swing out of her way, setting it swaying. "Dammit, I'm so close! Danger, danger, danger wanking! Where you jerk off, call someone up to your room and then try to cum before they get there. And what happens when you cum? You get jizz everywhere. Jizz is slippery, but it’s sticky when it dries - no, scratch the sticky part. Slippery, like how the Hypnotist is a slippery customer. And sometimes, when you’re a customer, and the store’s busy, you have to be patient. And patients are customers at hospitals! Hospitals use science to cure people. What else is science? Lasers. And they use lasers in laser eye surgery. But before you have laser eye surgery, you have to go to the opticians, to find out how bad your eyes are. And what do they sell at an opticians? Right! Contact lens fluid!”

She paced in a circle, so fast she almost made herself nauseous.

“What happens if you spill contact lens fluid? It splashes. Like the rain against the windows earlier. And windows are made of glass. Glass, glass. Glass!"

She punched the air, crowing. "Eureka!"

Dashing back to Izzy, she looked over her glasses again, imagining the hypnotist's cum coating them. It must have taken a lot of work to clean them off again.

"The Mystery Hypnotist has a glasses fetish!" Naomi announced.

The zonked out Izzy, the pastel walls and the various pieces of moulded plastic scattered around the place took this with equanimity. Naomi scowled. She really needed a sidekick. Someone to say 'oh, bravo, Nowst' when she had a moment of pure deductive genius like that.

"So, she likes glasses, huh?" Naomi said. "I can work with that."

She wagged a finger under Izzy's nose. "And you’ve been a bit naughty, haven’t you? I don’t think the clinic likes attendants who get blanked on the job." She paused, wondering if that was too harsh. "Well, it was a weird situation. Maybe they'll be lenient."

At that moment, Izzy awoke with a snort. Her eyes snapped open, focussing, as far as they were able, on Naomi's face, and she uttered a whining moan, rising unsteadily to her feet. Pressing her body to Naomi's she smeared the Hypnotist's leftover cum all over her clothes.

"Aww, man, and now I've gotta change again."

Her concerns became less urgent, though, as Izzy pressed her back against the wall, nuzzling at her face, hiking up her skirt and pulling down her panties to extract her half-hard cock. She ran skillful fingers over it, whimpering as Naomi's shaft swelled and stiffened in her grasp.

"I really shouldn't..." Naomi said, but she ran her hands down Izzy's sides anyway, clasping her sticky arse. "Eh, what the heck. I've earned it."

She locked her lips to Izzy's, sent her tongue slithering into her hot little mouth, tasting the Hypnotist's cum still in there. Izzy groaned, returning little tongue-darts of her own, letting Naomi wrestle hers into submission and establish herself as the alpha. That wasn't much of an achievement; the mindblanked were always eager for someone to take charge.

There was a smoothly curved object like a padded, waist-high countertop against one wall. Naomi guided Izzy to it, swivelled her around and bent her over it. Short as she was, Izzy had to stand on tiptoes to reach its surface. She automatically spread her legs, yet more cum dripping from her pussy, swashed out by fresh wetness.

"Let's get you properly sorted out," said Naomi, rubbing her cockhead over Izzy's slippery folds, "and then I can really focus on cracking this case."

Izzy squealed in agreement, and Naomi thrust, plunging herself into the slick, loose confines of her snatch. Sloppy seconds from the very villain she was pursuing, how lewd!

It was going to take some effort to work up any kind of friction, but Naomi was equal to the challenge. Holding Izzy firm firm around the waist, she built up to a blistering pace, her hips crashing against Izzy's butt, setting them jiggling with each impact. Izzy yowled, her hands scrabbling at the padded surface of their platform, as if she didn't quite know what to do with them.

"Oh, Izzy," Naomi murmured. "The Hypnotist really reamed you out, didn't she?"

She leaned back, spread Izzy's tan cheeks, inspecting the sloppy, gaping mess of her butthole. Lube - it looked like a whole bottle's worth - and cum glistened in there. Izzy whined at the disruption in the routine, and wriggled herself back against Naomi, trying to spur her on.

"Okay, okay," said Naomi indulgently. She let Izzy's buttocks spring back together, brought her hand down on one of them with a resounding slap and a squeal from Izzy. Sparing none of her strength, she threw herself into a fresh frenzy of fucking.

Izzy quickly began to scream the raw pleasure-cries of a mind unhindered by rational thought, and Naomi wasn't far behind in joining her. She entered a kind of mindblanked state herself, letting her muscle memory take over and rock her against Izzy's hindquarters. She plunged her cock into Izzy's pussy like a ramrod, strands of the Hypnotist's cum and Izzy's wetness connecting their loins, a wet squish accompanying every thrust. Izzy was doing her unconscious best to ripple her walls around Naomi's prick, and as her pussy adjusted, recovering from the Hypnotist's alleged monster, she seemed to tighten up, ready to milk another batch of jizz out of another pair of balls.

Naomi slid her hands up Izzy's body, and Izzy pushed herself up on her arms, lifting herself from the counter so Naomi could reach under her jacket and grasp her tits. Clasping Izzy to her, burying her face against the back of her neck, she re-angled her thrusts and fervently drove herself into Izzy. Her balls still swayed beneath her, but less and less; they were drawing themselves up, tightening against her pelvis, ready to unload at a moments notice. Naomi screamed with Izzy, losing herself in softness and warmth, delight rippling up from below. Her pussy was clenching in anticipation of her orgasm, jealous of the attention her cock was getting, and for a moment she wished she had someone else to plough her cunt.

That particular fantasy worked just fine for her. She howled, her dick leaping in Izzy's pussy, splattering thick gobs of cum against her walls and cervix. Izzy whined and thrashed beneath, falling across the counter again, and Naomi flattened herself across her back, pinning her to it as her last few dribbles of jizz left her.

Naomi laid there, sweat cooling, her legs sticking to Izzy's. A snore from her blanked out lover roused her.

"I don't believe it," she muttered. "Asleep again."

She dragged Izzy over to the bench and left her resting there, then, taking a handy box of wipes from the relief cubicle' store cupboard, cleaned herself and then Izzy up as best she could.

"Thanks, doll," she said to the unheeding Izzy. "I'll cover for you with the clinic. Maybe say the Hypnotist caught you by surprise while you were staring at a really hot girl? See you around sometime."

Naomi did indeed alert the clinic administration about Izzy's negligence, and the fact that the Hypnotist had struck again. Izzy might have to make it up with some extra attendant duty. She might even be forbidden from getting blanked for a while. A cruel and unusual punishment, in Naomi's opinion. But Naomi didn't make the law, she just made it happen.

Naomi had a date with the university's drama department. They didn't know that, but she did. The hunt was back on.

\---

One quick raid on the drama department's stores later, and Naomi was ready to conduct her sting. In the cramped confines of her dorm room, she modelled for Lucia.

"Who's the ginger private dick who's a sex machine to all the chicks?" she intoned, twirling so that Lucia could get a good look at her.

Not that there was much to look at. She'd gone provocatively modest, with a white blouse unbuttoned to show a mere inch or so of cleavage, a tight black blazer buttoned round her midriff and a matching black pencil skirt. It was knee-length. Naomi felt stifled.

"Nowst?" Lucia ventured.

"Damn right. And who's the cat who won't cop out when there's danger all about?"

"Gonna take a wild guess right here and say Nowst."

"Right on. She's a complicated woman, and no one understands her but her uhh, many other women."

"Nai Nowst? Nae Nowst? Dammit, it’s impossible to shorten your name. You're not that complicated though."

"I totally am!" Naomi protested. "I think deep, brooding thoughts on the nature of evil and the criminal mind."

"Your deep, brooding thoughts extend to 'can I stick my dick in it?' and "what will happen if I stick my dick in it."

"And other things!"

"Sure." Lucia swept her eyes up and down Naomi's body, surveying her properly. "Why'd you go for that dowdy get-up anyway?"

"Because," Naomi said, gripping the arm of the square, thick-rimmed glasses that were the integral part of her disguise, "Most everyone around here dresses slutty. Not Professor Liv, though, and not Izzy when she was in her attendants uniform. So I think the culprit likes that. And when she gets word that there's someone new hanging round in -" she plucked at her blazer "- these, she's bound to come running. Then she'll get a look at these puppies."

She indicated her glasses again. "And boom! Honey trap successful."

"If you say so. I think you're gonna be waiting round for a whole lotta nothing, though."

"Just you watch."

Two hours later, Naomi was thinking that she was waiting around for a whole lotta nothing. She skulked against a hallway wall, making like she was checking her phone every time someone passed. Her scandalously concealing clothes got a few curious glances, but with her hair tied up and her purloined glasses on, nobody seemed to recognise her.

Entering into the third hour, Naomi was just about ready to pack it in. A light panel above her had developed an annoying flicker, buzzing each time it cut out, casting her in intermittent shadow. The rain was getting worse, hammering the window at the far end of the corridor, the clouds almost turning the late afternoon sky black. She sighed, looked down at her phone.

When she looked back up, the Mystery Hypnotist was there. Naomi's heart skipped a beat. The Hypnotist's eyes were a vivid green, staring out from the eyeholes of her golden mask, almost hypnotic in themselves.

"Why, Ms. Naomi Nowst. That disguise doesn't fool me, but it is such a darling outfit. Fancy finding you here."

Naomi opened her mouth, but the Hypnotist preempted her, speaking three words that Naomi was preprogrammed to never remember.

Subspace. The decision. What a temptation, to give in, let the stranger have her wicked way with her, wake up cum-soaked and with nothing but the imprint of pleasure. But Naomi's burning sense of justice guided her. She rejected the words, and they slid from her consciousness without altering a single brain-cell, save the ones they'd occupied for a brief millisecond.

She was still aware, but Naomi let her limbs go slack, assumed the placid, content expression of the mindblanked and put a little wriggle into her hips, suggesting that the unlocking of her hypothalamus was having its usual effect on her libido.

"Perfect." The Hypnotist stroked Naomi's cheek. "I might've guessed you'd be up for it - not that anyone hasn't been, so far."

Naomi made no response, though the corners of her mouth threatened to curl into a smirk.

"Why don't we take this somewhere a little more private? Follow me."

Naomi shambled after her. The Hypnotist pushed open a nearby door, led her into a deserted classroom.

"This'll do nicely," she said, clicking on the lights. She ambled over to the lecturer's desk and sat herself down on it, swinging her legs. Naomi ambled after her, facing her expectantly.

"Strip for me, cutie," the Hypnotist ordered. "But leave those adorable glasses on, okay?"

Robotically, Naomi began to strip, unbuttoning her blazer first, slipping it off her arms and laying it carefully on a desk behind her. She did the same with her blouse, but merely dropped that to the floor. The Hypnotist murmured appreciatively at the sight of Naomi's tits, barely constrained by a skimpy white lace bra. When Naomi reached behind herself to undo it, pulling the cups away, the Hypnotist made a low noise in the back of her throat, and ran the pointed tip of her tongue over her bottom lip.

She shifted back and forth on the desk's surface as Naomi dropped her skirt. Naomi, knowing she needed to be hard and wet to look properly mindblanked, had been fantasising about what she was going to do to the Hypnotist for the entire stakeout. The bulge tenting her panties and the damp spot staining them told the Hypnotist exactly what kind of state she was in. Shoes off: shiny black pumps kicked away, then she rolled down her tights, stepped out of them.

The Hypnotist whistled as Naomi pulled down her panties, baring herself entirely.

"So there's the cock that everyone goes crazy for." She unbelted and unbuttoned her trenchcoat, threw it wide open, unveiling her gorgeous, fulsome body. Blanked or not, Naomi was halfway inclined to just let the Hypnotist have her way with her.

"I can see why," the Hypnotist continued, "but I think you've met your match." She fisted her cock, rubbing it the last little bit into complete hardness.

Naomi had to concede it. The Hypnotist's cock had at least two inches on hers, and was thicker to boot. But hers was prettier, her pride said.

The Hypnotist dropped her coat entirely, slipped off her boots and strode over to Naomi, pushing her against the desk behind her.

"Gosh, I barely know where to start," she said, running one hand up Naomi's side.

She cupped Naomi's tit, gave it a quick squeeze, flicked her nipple. Naomi whined and arched back over the desk, reaching for the inner pocket of her blazer. As the Hypnotist began to kiss her neck and reach under her balls, stroking the slick softness of her pussy lips, Naomi slid her hand into her blazer and closed her fingers around cold metal. She had to work extra hard to resist smirking, this time.

The Hypnotist moved in closer, kissing Naomi ever more fervently. Very carefully, keeping her metal object from clinking, Naomi eased it out of her pocket, throwing her arm behind the Hypnotist as if to steady herself.

"Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this," the Hypnotist said.

"Me too," said Naomi, fixing her with a steady, fully-focused stare.

And in the Hypnotist's moment of shock and confusion, Naomi clapped a handcuff round her wrist, dragged her arm behind her back and slapped the matching cuff onto the other one, locking her arms in place.

"You're nicked, sunshine," Naomi said, with a huge amount of smugness.

"What? How? You were - no, you weren't blanked, were you?"

"Nope." Naomi pushed the Hypnotist back a few steps and stood up straight. "I really ought to visit the drama department more often. Maybe sign up for a class."

The Hypnotist spoke the words that Naomi couldn't remember. Naomi shook her head, too keyed up on her capture to even consider giving in.

"Not gonna work," she said. "I'm handing you over to the clinic."

"Well, damn it," said the Hypnotist, scowling behind her mask, her eyes narrowing. "I was having real fun for once in my life and along comes some bimbo to derail the gravy train." She shook her head slowly. “Out of all the honey traps in all the colleges in all the world, I walk into yours. I guess you’re going to ‘interrogate’ me now, huh?” She said the last sentence a bit more hopefully than the rest.

"You'd better believe it, sweetheart." Naomi affected her gravelly hard-boiled voice, then blushed when the Hypnotist cocked her head and looked at her quizzically. "Err. I mean, yeah. And I’m not a bimbo!"

The Hypnotist snorted. “Yeah, sure you aren’t.”

Stung, Naomi pushed the Hypnotist into the same position she'd been in, only more so, making her lie right back along the desk's length, her legs dangling over the edge, splayed and bent. Naomi stepped up between them, admiring her captive's lovely form. As well as her cock, her boobs were bigger than Naomi's too, and it was with envy as well as arousal that Naomi reached over to scoop up a handful of titflesh. The Hypnotist, despite her earlier cutting remarks, whimpered and pushed out her chest, offering herself to Naomi.

Reluctantly abandoning the Hypnotist’s breasts for the moment, Naomi went up, reached behind her neck.

“Now, let’s see who’s behind the mask,” Naomi said.

She untied the Hypnotist’s bandana, pulling it away, revealing luscious pink lips. Her mask went next, and if her eyes had been entrancing behind it, they were glorious unveiled. She opened them wide at Naomi with a pleading look, as if to say ‘still want to turn me in?’

“Why, it’s...uh, actually, who are you?”

“No one important,” the Hypnotist said, somewhat bitterly.

“Aww, don’t be like that. I thought you were important enough to chase after, didn’t I?”

The Hypnotist rolled her eyes, but looked marginally more pleased with herself.

With the villain unmasked, Naomi was free to turn her attention back to the Hypnotist’s body. Skipping over her breasts, for the time being, Naomi trailed her hand down the Hypnotist’s stomach, around her cock and under her balls. She hefted them in their sack and gave them a quick squeeze, drawing them tight against the surrounding skin. The Hypnotist gasped, then more loudly as Naomi quickly shoved two fingers into the pussy hidden away beneath her fat nuts.

"Tight, aren't you? I guess you like using one part more than the other."

"I do have a preference," the Hypnotist admitted. "Going to remedy that?"

Naomi popped her fingers out of the Hypnotist's snatch and smeared her juices around her own cockhead. She grinned. "I can try."

She grabbed her dick around its base, bent it down, took one half step forward. Nudging the Hypnotist's balls up, she let them rest atop her shaft. The Hypnotist's lips were blazing hot against her cockhead, and as she split them apart, working her dick along the Hypnotist's slit, a dribble of juice leaked from her hole and began to drip onto the desk.

Naomi pushed forward, sinking her cock into the Hypnotist's pussy with sadistic slowness. The Hypnotist whined and wriggled against her, but a quick slap to her inner thigh put paid to that. Naomi wanted to savour her conquest.

“Go on, tell me,” Naomi said. “Why’d you do this? You’re clinic staff, right? Surely you get relief room allowance too.”

“Pssht.” The Hypnotist sneered. “Eight lousy hours a month. Whereas you students can go pretty much whenever you feel like it, and you get blanked for quote-unquote punishment!”

“Ah, jealousy. Like when Abel bopped Cain over the head for being better at God stuff.”

“Other way round, genius. And it’s envy.”

“Same diff.”

The ridge of Naomi’s cockhead popped past the edges of the Hypnotist's opening, and both of them gave a little squeal. Naomi groaned, pushing her shaft the rest of the way in, the Hypnotist's walls enveloping it in their tight warmth. Naomi's legs bumped the edge of the table, and she bottomed out with a sigh.

"Don't go too easy on me, now," said the Hypnotist, her face flushed, her eyes glinting. She was clearly getting into it. "I'm a wicked lawbreaker, aren't I?"

Naomi ignored her, to an extent. She steadily built her strokes, slowly at first, not wanting to push herself too close to the edge. The Hypnotist made a real show of enjoying it, moaning and thrashing on the desk, her neck craned backward so that she could stare open-mouthed at the ceiling, while her long crimson hair cascaded off the table. Naomi saw it for what it was: a ploy to get her to give the Hypnotist what she wanted. It kind of worked. Her dick throbbed irresistibly, and she had to up her pace to satisfy it.

She began to pant, as her hips patted the Hypnotist's arse, as wet flesh rolled ceaselessly along her length and the Hypnotist's juices soaked her skin. Faster, faster, the table began to creak, the Hypnotist's own huge hard cock bounced back and forth, her balls wobbling atop Naomi's. Naomi reached out and seized the beast, loving how it throbbed under her hand, feeling out its thick, pulsating veins. She slid her hand up and polished its bulging purple glans with her hand, drawing a scream from the Hypnotist as sticky precum oozed across her fingers.

Sweat dripped from her. She abandoned the Hypnotist's dick, leaned across her and seized her boobs again, mauling them, kneading them, stretching them, hard enough that it had to be uncomfortable for the Hypnotist. It only seemed to add to her pleasure, though, and she begged for Naomi to pinch harder.

Her control over her cunt was phenomenal. The way she was rippling her walls was hypnotic in itself; her inner muscles gripped Naomi's dick like a fist on every backstroke. Naomi whined with each thrust she made. Her nuts were drawing themselves up, and as she returned her hand to the Hypnotist's cock she was sure she saw her scrotum tightening too.

"Payback time," she growled, draping herself over the Hypnotist's body, trapping her prick between them.

"Yes, yes, make me pay!"

Naomi howled, unloading what felt like a week's worth of semen straight into the Hypnotist's quivering quim. Her pussy was sucking her dry, draining her testicles entirely. It kept on coming and she kept on cumming, her own twat squeezing around nothing, her hips carrying her through a dozen more full-fledged thrusts before exhaustion got the better of her, each one dislodging fresh rivers of cum from the Hypnotist's overfull tunnel. She was screaming too, shaking along with Naomi, and there was a wet, gooey heat between them, her jizz erupting from her and coating Naomi's stomach.

A minute passed before Naomi's fogged brain kicked itself back into functionality. She groaned, levered herself up, fat white cables of spunk connecting her and the Hypnotist. She felt like she'd gone twelve rounds with a prize-fighter who won their fights by jerking their opponent off.

"So," said the Hypnotist, trying to sit up, handcuff chains clinking behind her back. "Think we can make this a regular thing?”

"You do the crime, you do the time." Naomi said. “But we’ll see.” 

She caught the Hypnotist by the elbow, hauled her off the table and to her feet. "Book 'em...huh. Guess I've got to book you myself.

\---

Later, after a good wash, Naomi stood with two others in one of the university's larger public relief rooms.

"Her name is Selena Somnus." The director of the hypno clinic, a Dr. Connie Cavalcade, cut an impressive figure. Like the attendants working under her, she wore a crisp white uniform, something like a very well tailored lab coat, though hers was distinguished by black piping around the seams.

"And she's been very naughty," Dr. Cavalcade continued. "Very clever, though. Seems she found an exploit that let her crack the encryption on our code phrase database, then used the imprinting equipment to memorise everyone's face, name and phrase. We owe you one for apprehending her, Ms. Nowst."

"Just doing what I had to do," Naomi said.

"I still can't believe your plan worked," said Lucia. Upon hearing that Naomi had actually captured the Hypnotist, she of course had to poke her nose in and see how things shook out.

"She couldn't resist glasses. Easy, once I figured that out."

"Quite," said the director. "Anyway, we offered her a choice of punishment. Firing, or a month's worth of relief duty. Unsurprisingly, she took the latter."

The double doors into the chamber swung open, and the Hypnotist - Selena, came strolling in. Freshly washed, like Naomi, her cock was hard and her pussy drooled down her leg. She wore the untroubled expression of the blanked and nothing else. Behind her followed the first few curious onlookers, sneaking admiring, hungry glances at her body.

"Doesn't seem like much of a punishment," Lucia grumbled.

"Oh, we'll work her hard, don't you worry."

"In that case..."

Lucia dropped her shorts, shifted her panties to the side and gestured for Selena to get on her knees. With unseemly eagerness, Selena complied, pushing her face straight into Lucia's crotch.

Naomi, staring off into the middle distance, barely heard the wet licks and Lucia's groans. She found her well-gnawed pencil in her pocket and brought it to her mouth.

"The dame was trouble," she monologued. "What evil lurks in the heart, man?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Lucia said, while Dr. Cavalcade looked on in bemused amusement. "Get over here and help me out."

So Naomi flipped up her skirt and whipped down her panties, pushing her cock against Selena's cheek. Selena turned, enveloping it between her lips, bobbing her head so enthusiastically that Naomi's prick penetrated her throat on the first stroke.

"Ooooh, god," Naomi moaned. She clutched Selena's head, feeling her expert throat twitching around her shaft. "That's the stuff dreams are made of."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anonymous for this one! Want to be the first to know when I have new fics out? Follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/GeistyGeist  
Tumblr (RIP): geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
